familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
East Flanders
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Province of Belgium | image_flag = Flag of Oost-Vlaanderen.svg | flag_size = | image_shield = Wapen van Oost-Vlaanderen.svg | shield_size = 90px | image_map = Provincie Oost-Vlaanderen in Belgium.svg | coordinates_display = title,inline | coordinates_region = BE | latd=51 | latm=00 | latNS=N | longd=03 | longm=45 | longEW=E | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = | seat_type = Capital | seat = Ghent | leader_title = Governor | leader_name = Jan Briers | area_total_km2 = 2,991 | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_density_km2 = auto | website = }} East Flanders (Dutch: Oost-Vlaanderen ,Every word in isolation: . , ) is a province of Flanders, one of the three regions of Belgium. It borders (clockwise from the North) on Zeelandic Flanders (the Netherlands) and (in Belgium) on the provinces of Antwerp, Flemish Brabant (both in Flanders), of Hainaut (Wallonia) and of West Flanders (Flanders). It has an area of 2,991 km² which is divided into six administrative districts (arrondissementen in Dutch) containing 65 municipalities. The provincial population is 1,408,484 and the capital is Ghent. History During the short-lived Napoleonic Empire, most of the area of the modern province was part of the Department of Escaut, named after the River Scheldt. Following the defeat of Napoleon, the entity was renamed after its geographical location in the eastern part of historic Flanders; although the province is actually situated in the western portion of Flanders, in the contemporary sense of the word. The provincial flag has a black lion with red tongue and claws, on a background of horizontal white and green stripes. This is a recent adaptation; formerly, East Flanders used the Flemish flag, a black lion on a yellow background, as in the current coat of arms. The old flag is still publicly used, e.g. for road signs. Geography The province has several geographic and/or tourist regions: * Denderstreek * Meetjesland * Waasland * Flemish Ardennes Important rivers are the Scheldt and the Leie which merge in Ghent. The Dender merges into the Scheldt in the city of Dendermonde. Subdivisions East Flanders is divided into 6 administrative arrondissements (districts), subdivided into a total of 65 municipalities. In addition, there are 3 judicial and 3 electoral arrondissements. Demographics The province had a population of 1,445,831 as of 1 January 2011. It had 734,000 inhabitants in 1380 and about a million in 1900. The capital and biggest city is Ghent, also the second largest city in the Flemish Region. Other smaller cities are Aalst, Sint-Niklaas and Dendermonde in the east of the province. Government '' in Ghent, the provincial capital]] ]] The provincial council (''provincieraad) consists of 72 members which were last elected in the 2012 elections. Previously it consisted of 84 members. The council currently consists of the following political parties: * N-VA (Flemish nationalists): 21 members * CD&V (Christian democrats): 15 members * Open VLD (liberals): 15 members * sp.a (social democrats): 9 members * Vlaams Belang (far-right nationalists): 6 members * Groen (greens): 6 members Six people chosen by and from the council form the daily government, called the deputation (deputatie). The deputation of East Flanders is a coalition of the political parties CD&V, Open Vld and sp.a. The biggest party in the council, N-VA, is not included. The daily government is led by the governor, who is appointed by the Flemish Government. André Denys (VLD) has been the governor of East Flanders from 26 November 2004 until 21 January 2013. Jan Briers, who is not member of a political party but was nominated by N-VA, succeeded him on 1 February 2013. The province has a yearly budget of approximately 300 million euro. Governors * 1830: Pierre De Ryckere * 1830–1834: Werner de Lamberts-Cortenbach * 1834–1836: Charles Vilain XIIII * 1837–1843: Louis de Schiervel * 1843–1848: Leander Desmaisières * 1848–1871: Edouard De Jaegher (lib.) * 1871–1879: Emile de T'Serclaes De Wommersom * 1879–1885: Léon Verhaeghe de Naeyer (lib.) * 1885–1919: Raymond de Kerchove d'Exaerde * 1919–1921: Maurice Lippens (lib.) * 1921–1929: André de Kerchove de Denterghem (lib.) * 1929–1935: Karel Weyler (lib.) * 1935–1938: Jules Ingenbleek (lib.) * 1938–1939: Louis Frederiq (lib) * 1939–1954: Maurice Van den Boogaerde * 1954–1963: Albert Mariën (lib.) * 1963–1984: Roger de Kinder (BSP) * 1984–2004: Herman Balthazar (SP.A) * 2004-2013: André Denys (VLD) * 2013-present: Jan Briers (none; nominated by N-VA) Timeline: ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:50 right:100 left:20 AlignBars = late DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1830 till:2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:1830 Colors = id:liberal value:rgb(0,0,1) legend:liberal id:catholic value:rgb(1,0.6,0) legend:catholic id:socialist value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:socialist id:none value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) legend:none Legend = columns:4 left:150 top:25 columnwidth:100 TextData = pos:(20,27) textcolor:black fontsize:M text:"Political parties:" BarData = barset:PM PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:PM from:1830 till:1830 color:catholic text:"De Ryckere" fontsize:10 from:1830 till:1834 color:catholic text:"de Lamberts-Cortenbach" fontsize:10 from:1834 till:1836 color:catholic text:"Vilain" fontsize:10 from:1837 till:1843 color:catholic text:"de Schierve" fontsize:10 from:1843 till:1848 color:catholic text:"Desmaisières" fontsize:10 from:1848 till:1871 color:liberal text:"De Jaegher" fontsize:10 from:1871 till:1879 color:catholic text:"de T'Serclaes De Wommersom" fontsize:10 from:1879 till:1885 color:liberal text:"Verhaeghe de Naeyer" fontsize:10 from:1885 till:1919 color:catholic text:"de Kerchove d'Exaerde" fontsize:10 from:1919 till:1921 color:liberal text:"Lippens" fontsize:10 from:1921 till:1929 color:catholic text:"de Kerchove De Denterghem" fontsize:10 from:1929 till:1935 color:liberal text:"Karel Weyler" fontsize:10 from:1935 till:1938 color:liberal text:"Ingenbleek" fontsize:10 from:1938 till:1939 color:liberal text:"Frederiq" fontsize:10 from:1939 till:1954 color:catholic text:"Van den Boogaerden" fontsize:10 from:1954 till:1963 color:liberal text:"Mariën" fontsize:10 from:1963 till:1984 color:socialist text:"de Kinder" fontsize:10 from:1984 till:2004 color:socialist text:"Balthazar" fontsize:10 from:2004 till:2013 color:liberal text:"Denys" fontsize:10 from:2013 till:2013 color:none text:"Briers" fontsize:10 References External links }} * Official Website Category:East Flanders Category:NUTS 2 statistical regions of the European Union Category:Provinces of Flanders